1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic equipment such as an information processing device, and more particularly to electronic equipment (portable information equipment) such as a personal computer suitable for use as a mobile (movable) terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a personal computer designed for personal use has become widespread. By connecting a personal computer to the Internet via a public line and a commercial provider (line connection organization), information retrieval and electronic mail exchange can be easily made.
On the other hand, a display (e.g., liquid crystal display) suitable for high-density integration and thinning of an electronic circuit has been put to practical use, and in association therewith various laptop, notebook, and any other portable personal computers are currently on the market. By connecting a portable personal computer to a public line through a wireless communication tool such as a mobile telephone and a PHS, the portable personal computer can be used as a so-called mobile terminal.
In the case of connecting a portable personal computer through a mobile telephone, for example, to a public line, it is necessary to connect the personal computer and the mobile telephone by a cable according to predetermined specifications prior to operating the mobile telephone. Accordingly, it is troublesome to use the personal computer as a mobile terminal.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide electronic equipment such as a personal computer which can be easily used as a mobile terminal.
The other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description.